villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-682
SCP-682, also commonly known as the Hard To Destroy Reptile, is an SCP object and one of the most well-known and dangerous objects in The SCP Foundation's care. It is a Keter level being and the offspring of the Scarlet King and The 4th Bride, and is SCP-999's half-brother. Personality SCP-682 is an undisputed monster that finds all forms of life, from people to plants, to be so unforgivably unnatural and disgusting that it stops at nothing to kill absolutely everything it sees. 682 is also extremely intelligent and capable of speech, though it rarely converses willingly with staff, and cannot be reasoned with at all. It even has a blasphemous and vulgar streak, referring to SCP-999 as a "feculent little snot wad". Despite its malevolence, 682 does seem to have a soft spot for SCP-053, a little girl also contained by the foundation. SCP-053 causes all who stay near her for more than ten minutes to spontaneously try and kill her, though they immediately die of a heart attack after their first attempt at harm. On the other hand, SCP-682 becomes docile and calm around 053. So, this allows her to pet him and even draw on his hide with crayons before taking a nap together. 682 immediately goes back to its omnicidal tendencies once 053 was taken away. Appearance SCP-682 is described as an enormous, vaguely reptilian beast with four legs, a tail, and a head, and has only one official photo to date, taken shortly after escaping confinement where it was kept immersed in acid. Specific details about its anatomy are unknown other than it has razor-sharp claws, a mouth full of sharp teeth, scaly skin, and at least two eyes. However, in the SCP game Hard to Destroy Reptile in which a player or several players must contain the escaped beast again, it appears as a vaguely crocodile-esque creature with multiple yellow eyes and large patches of exposed muscle and bone, as well as a pair of partially digested human arms dangling from its open chest cavity, likely its most recent victim. Despite being described as a "reptile", SCP-682 is truly an alien beast that's unrelated to any other being in the known universe. SCP-343, a seemingly all-powerful being that claims to be God, was once asked by the Foundation to destroy 682, but 343 refused, stating that it "wasn't one of his works", and that the Foundation was on its own. Biography SCP-682 is the offspring of the Scarlet King. After the Children of the Scarlet King enacted a ritual in which seven young girls became effigies for the Scarlet King’s seven brides, allowing them to bear his children, SCP-682 was born as the offspring of the fourth bride. It is unknown when or how the Foundation acquired SCP-682 but presumably it happened shortly after the creature attacked a farm and slaughtered everything on it. It bore a particular hatred for the humans of the farm and when questioned about its motives, it simply says "They were...disgusting...". SCP-682 has escaped containment at least six times and has killed hundreds of staff during its time in the Foundation. In Video-Games ''SCP Containment Breach'' In the game, SCP-682 does not appear, but it can be heard roaring in the background. During a breach of containment, SCP-682's hand can be seen swiping down a helicopter. ''Six-Eight Two'' Six Eight Two is the SCP-682 video-game. In-game the player has weapons, which it can shoot SCP-682, but it doesn't affect SCP-682. While SCP-682 is lurking the facility, and if it sees the player, it would instantly chase it until it eats them. Powers and Abilities SCP-682 is extremely strong, resilient and relentless in its pursuit of killing every living thing, though it is not completely unstoppable. Because of this, it has been marked for destruction at all costs by the Foundation. Its title of "Hard-To-Destroy Reptile" is earned by the fact that it can regenerate immediately after being harmed in any way - bullets, bombs, fire and even being bisected with a high-powered laser (the latter causing two instances of SCP-682 to regenerate, one ended up killing the other). Several other SCPs have been used against it as well with varying results, though none have successfully terminated 682. SCP-682 is not only able to regenerate body parts, but it also has a sort of "adaptation" power, creating new, temporary abilities and new or reconfigured body parts to better counteract whatever dangers it faces - for example, when faced with SCP-173, a statue that kills anyone who is not observing it, SCP-682 grew multiple eyes all over one side of its body, allowing it to continually stare at the statue without having to truly blink. These new abilities often disappear after several days. Thus far, the only reliable method of containing SCP-682 has been keeping it immersed in strong acid, which eats away at its flesh as fast as it can regenerate. Gallery SCP-682mouth.jpg Scp-682.jpg 681HD.jpg 6m.jpg|Mouth of SCP-682. SCP-682 Document.jpg|SCP-682's document as seen in SCP: Containment Breach. scp 682 by valeoab-d7whdkl.jpg SCP-682 Containment Breach Model.png 682.png scp 682 copy.jpg Trivia *SCP-053 is the only thing that SCP-682 won't try to kill *SCP-682 is based on a real-life sea monster found by a group of soldiers after a Tsunami in 2006 on a island Sahalin on the east part of Russia and near Japan. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Immortals Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Man-Eaters Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Enigmatic Category:Magic Category:Omniscient Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Creation Category:Genocidal Category:Nameless Category:Video Game Villains Category:Undead Category:Xenophobes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Redeemed